


Гион, покоритель драконов

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Больше всего Комори допекали три вещи: бессонница, письма от короля и соседский мальчишка по имени Гион.





	Гион, покоритель драконов

**Author's Note:**

> бета .Аль.

Больше всего Комори допекали три вещи: бессонница, письма от короля и соседский мальчишка по имени Гион, который караулил его у выхода из леса по утрам, пока не решаясь подступиться к башне. С бессонницей ничего нельзя было поделать, оставалось только ждать, пока она сама не пройдет вместе с горячим южным ветром. Король на то и был королем, чтобы целыми днями сочинять письма с абсурдными требованиями, а потом рассылать их с гонцами по всей стране: вдруг найдется еще какой глупец. Комори пережил уже больше десятка таких и глупцом точно не был. 

Мальчишка по имени Гион в этом списке смотрелся совершенно несерьезно. Нелепо. Не стоил даже того, чтобы тратить на него файерболы, и не делал, в общем-то, ничего такого страшного. Просто стоял у кромки леса и немигающим взглядом всматривался в замок, глаза его блуждали от окон к стенам, за которыми прятались коридоры, залы и покои. Иногда ему удавалось точно определить местонахождение Комори в замке, и тогда по спине пробегал давно забытый холодок. Гион словно забрасывал удочку и ждал, ждал, ждал, пока клюнет, тем временем приговаривая про себя: выходи, выходи же. Ловись, старая ящерица. Его искра горела так ярко, что порой Комори и вправду хотелось пойматься, притянуться на воображаемую удочку. Он без проблем мог рассмотреть эту искру с верхнего этажа башни, где обычно проводил астрономические опыты. 

Сегодня Гион разговаривал с кем-то из деревенских мальчишек, любивших шнырять у замка в поисках приключений. Мальчишки были на голову выше него, а он все равно гордо задирал подбородок и не выбирал слова, не пятился назад, к деревьям, хотя обидчики наступали. Искра в его груди, казалось, с каждым мгновением разгоралась все сильнее. Комори задумчиво постучал когтем по камню, ожидая, когда же внизу завяжется настоящая драка. 

Долго ждать не пришлось, эта драка назревала, как болезненный нарыв, и наконец пришло время. Во все стороны полетели пыль, ругательства и даже пара перьев с невесть как затесавшейся между мальчишками курицы.

Комори любил тишину. Именно для этого он выбрал жизнь в одиночестве посреди глуши: за пять веков сплошного беспокойства он ее заслужил, в конце концов. Никто не гремел посудой в его огромном доме, издеваясь над чутким слухом, если он сам того не хотел. Никто не разговаривал, потому что было некому, а гости, не считая королевского гонца, заезжали к нему не так уж часто. Торговцы побаивались приезжать к его владениям, поэтому все сделки совершались на границе с соседним графством. Порядок Комори поддерживал самостоятельно: с помощью магии, конечно, иначе зачем еще она нужна? Иногда заявлялись странствующие рыцари из дальних земель, требовали отдать золото, голову и какую-то принцессу, которую он в глаза не видел, а потом благородно позволить себя убить. Ну и запросы у нынешних молодых людей, устало и по-старчески качал головой Комори, а рыцарей мотало из стороны в сторону, словно тряпичных кукол. Как только Комори решал, что им достаточно, рыцари улепетывали, на ходу роняя снаряжение. Комори, считая, что в жизни ничто не бывает лишним, заклятием притягивал к себе все забытые вещички и спокойно наблюдал за тем, как они сами находят себе места на полках в хранилище.

В общем, ради поддержания тишины ему было вовсе не сложно спуститься вниз и припугнуть детишек, чтобы бежали и больше не возвращались. Приподняв мантию, чтобы удобнее взобраться на каменный подоконник, Комори выпрямился во весь рост в оконном проеме. Лес во всей своей красе раскинулся перед ним, и Комори вспомнил, как давно не позволял себе просто расправить крылья и улететь куда глаза глядят.

Шаг вниз — и южный ветер подхватил Комори, удержал на себе в момент превращения. После долгого пребывания в человеческом теле, драконье всегда казалось Комори слишком тяжелым, но это ощущение довольно быстро проходило, оставляя только мощь в крыльях, которые давно не разминали.

Комори приземлился аккурат возле опушки, сотрясая землю. Содрогнулись деревья, и птицы стаями взмыли в небо. Он склонился над драчунами, накрывая их бесконечно огромной тенью, и прорычал:

— Проваливайте.

Этого рыка бывало достаточно, чтобы рыцари в спешке запрыгивали на своих лошадей и возвращались туда, откуда пришли. Деревенские мальчишки же замерли на мгновение, все в синяках и царапинах, с огромными глазами, в которых осядет ужас, как только они осознают, в какой ситуации оказались. Чтобы немного ускорить понимание, Комори легонько дыхнул на них паром и мягко добавил: 

— Кыш.

Крики звоном раздались в голове. Комори поморщился бы, будь у него человеческое лицо. Спины в серых рубахах мелькали между деревьев, и Комори провожал их внимательным взглядом до тех пор, пока они не скрылись из виду. Наконец воцарилась долгожданная тишина, вот только…

— Ты еще здесь? — как можно более угрожающе поинтересовался Комори у Гиона, который и не думал сдвигаться с места. Как застыл в оборонной стойке против задир, так в ней и остался, видимо, думая, что против дракона она тоже поможет. Ветер, который Комори разогнал крыльями во время приземления, окончательно растрепал ему волосы, открыл высокий лоб, чумазый после возни. Комори присмотрелся: искра пылала спокойным и чистым огнем, без примеси страха. Гион смотрел на него так, как маленькие дети смотрят на невиданное чудо из сказок. Если на Комори когда-то и смотрели раньше таким взглядом, то это было настолько давно, что он мог и позабыть.

— Да! — воскликнул Гион, незаметно, как ему казалось, подбираясь ближе маленькими шажками. — Я Гион, сын рыцаря. Пришел по твою голову, дракон! Сдавайся!

Комори тяжело вздохнул, ошпарив несколько ближайших деревьев. Листья на них сразу некрасиво съежились, некоторые даже осыпались, а пар еще какое-то время поднимался с земли. Потом придется восстанавливать, подумалось Комори. От этого Гиона слишком много беспокойства, еще и голову ему подавай. Может, лучше было бы с самого начала потратить один файербол, чтобы теперь не мучиться.

— Сын рыцаря? — переспросил Комори, и собственный голос прошелся гулом по земле, отдаваясь в лапах. — Что-то ты больно коротковат для сына рыцаря.

Рыцари в королевстве все были, как на подбор, здоровенные, и сыновья у них обычно были такими же — словно их с самого детства поили каким-то неведомым зельем.

— Они тоже так говорили, — кивнул Гион в сторону деревни, куда убежали мальчишки, и крепко сжал кулаки, словно готовясь броситься в атаку в любой момент. — Но я их прогнал.

— Это я их прогнал, — напомнил Комори, чтобы все было по справедливости.

Гион только отмахнулся:

— Неважно. Я бы все равно их побил.

Комори с сомнением окинул его взглядом, но Гиона это не смутило. Может, он просто не мог разобрать выражение на драконьей морде. Захотелось еще раз тяжело вздохнуть, но Комори побоялся, что на этот раз не просто ошпарит, а подожжет деревья.

— Так что насчет головы? — Гион в нетерпении топтался на месте. Ждал, видимо, что Комори вот-вот согласится, наклонится к нему и скажет послушно: «Режь, дитя мое». Наивный.

Вместо этого Комори сделал вид, что задумался. Вырыл несколько небольших лазов в земле когтями, пока испытывал терпение Гиона. Искра внутри него не находила себе места, отражая настроение своего хозяина. Наконец, Комори спросил:

— А если я попрошу, чтобы ты отдал мне свою голову, Гион, сын рыцаря, ты согласишься?

— Нет, конечно, — немедленно обиделся Гион, словно само предположение возмутило его до глубины души. — Это же моя голова, как я без нее потом?

— Ну вот тебе и ответ, Гион, сын рыцаря, — удовлетворенно кивнул Комори. — Не приходи сюда больше.

И взлетел, взмахнув хвостом напоследок.

***

Утром, идя по коридору к северной башне, Комори почувствовал на себе уже знакомый настойчивый взгляд и недовольно фыркнул: скрыть бы сейчас свое присутствие, но в руках он держал склянку со свежесваренным зельем, на которое ни в коем случае нельзя было воздействовать магией, иначе его свойства необратимо изменятся. На это зелье ушло полтора месяца и огромное количество дорогих ингредиентов, и Комори ни за что не позволит его испортить.

Терпения хватило ровно на то, чтобы дойти до башни и спрятать зелье в нишу в стене, куда не пробивался свет. К следующей полной луне оно будет готово.

Комори выглянул из окна. Северная сторона выходила на угодья, которые принадлежали королю. Рисовые поля простирались, насколько хватало глаз, и Комори подумал, что в этом году непременно будет хороший урожай. Легкий ветерок приятно обдувал лицо, и Комори устало повел плечами. Стоило вот так расслабиться, и последствия бессонницы тяжело ложились на спину, пригибая к земле. Тело становилось тяжелым, как во время обращения, и неповоротливым. Комори и рад бы уснуть, но не мог.

Под взглядом, жалящим лопатки даже через весь замок, он отвернулся от окна и достал из шкафчика восстановительное зелье, помогающее поддерживать силы. Поставив пустую склянку на стол с громким стуком, Комори направился к лестнице, которая могла доставить в любой закоулок замка. Ступив на верхнюю ступеньку, Комори сложил руки на груди, пока лестница сама вела его к главному выходу, минуя все стены и преграды. Взгляд Гиона следовал за ним по пятам, не отставая.

В этот раз Комори решил обойтись человеческим обликом, раз драконий не способен был испугать Гиона.

Тот ждал его, усевшись прямо на землю рядом с тем деревом, которое Комори едва не уничтожил своим дыханием.

— Ты снова здесь, — ровно заметил Комори, подходя ближе. Гион рассматривал его во все глаза, словно человеческое лицо для него было гораздо большей диковинкой, чем драконье. — Разве я не просил больше не приходить?

— А! — Гион просиял. — Это ты, дракон. Не думал, что ты такой старый.

Если это была месть за коротышку, то Гион провернул ее весьма умело, хотя все же немного поспешил. Вопрос возраста станет чувствительным лет эдак через двести, если Комори, конечно, себя не переоценил.

— Снова пришел просить голову? — прищурился Комори, всем своим видом показывая: хорошенько подумай, малец, от ответа на этот вопрос зависит твоя жизнь. — Зачем она вообще тебе сдалась?

Гион неловко почесал в затылке. Комори даже показалось, что у него покраснели уши, а искра смущенно полыхнула и тут же остыла. В конце концов, Гион хохотнул, смешно хмуря брови:

— Да нет, не так уж и нужна мне эта голова. Просто оруженосцы, ожидающие посвящения, постоянно говорят, что я не смогу стать рыцарем, а значит, надо доказать свои способности, совершить небывалый подвиг, например, добыть голову дракона…

Поэтому ты направился в лес с деревянным мечом и поджидал дракона возле его логова, едва не произнес Комори вслух. Ничего более глупого он в своей жизни не слышал, включая требования короля Трубадуруса Третьего отдать королевству свои земли, добровольно сесть в темницу и налетать на соседние королевства всякий раз, когда у Его Трубадуршества будет настроение повоевать.

— Значит, ты передумал быть рыцарем?

— Конечно, нет! — Гион взвился, как фейерверк в ночное небо, его негодование рассыпалось искрами настолько явными, что Комори мог бы их потрогать, если бы захотел. — Просто… — его голос стал тише и неуверенней, — с этим дурацким ростом меня даже в оруженосцы не возьмут, куда там в рыцари. Скажи, дракон, — отчаянно взмолился он, — а у тебя нет какого-нибудь зелья роста?

Он заглядывал Комори в глаза с такой надеждой, которая порой бывала у смертельно больных, если на надежду у них еще оставались силы. Им не хотелось умирать, а ради этого можно было поверить в любое чудо.

Комори осмотрел его с ног до головы. Маленький, но крепкий; видно, что никогда не отлынивал от работы. Смелости в нем хватало на троих, насчет глупости Комори пока не был уверен. Такой горы свернет и даже не заметит.

— Есть. Но я не отдам его за просто так.

Плечи Гиона опустились, было видно, как на языке у него уже вертится вопрос: «Сколько?», но Комори не дал ему спросить.

— Ты сваришь это зелье самостоятельно, — добавил он. — Я научу, если захочешь. Но на это уйдет много времени, тебе придется обучиться основам магии, Гион, сын рыцаря. Не все будет получаться сразу, но получится, если постараешься. Что скажешь?

Комори ежедневно переносил понемногу все свои знания в колдовские свитки, задумываясь порой, для кого же он это делает. Для кого оставляет этот ворох пергамента в зачарованном хранилище? Кто будет их читать? Кому нужны эти знания?

— Научите меня, дедуля! Я обязательно постараюсь, — подпрыгнул Гион, и искра расцвела в нем ярким пламенем, почти согрела.

— Какой я тебе дедуля, — сварливо проворчал Комори. — Вот как прокляну сейчас.

— Проклинайте-проклинайте на здоровье, — вроде покладисто и со всей вежливостью согласился Гион, но тут же расплылся в улыбке, — только накормите сначала, ладно? Я очень долго вас ждал.

Комори вздохнул, в этот раз безобидно, совершенно по-человечески. Гион поднялся и отряхнулся, сияя, как начищенный котелок.

— А еще, — не унимался он, — можно, я теперь буду называть себя Гионом, покорителем драконов? Можно, можно, да?

— Нет, — отрезал Комори, строго зыркнув на Гиона через плечо, но все же поманил его за собой.


End file.
